


Tea and Poetry

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Angel Pair Week 2016 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Pair Week 2016, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Feliciano owns a cute little coffee shop that holds poetry slams. Arthur thinks he's finally figured out how to confess.





	

“Welcome to Brew-Ha-Ha. Tonight we have a Poetry Slam if you want to stay for the performance. What can I get you to drink?” Feliciano asks, smiling brightly at the person in line. He gets their order to them then takes off his apron and heads to the back for his break. His best friend and business partner takes over the register while he prepares everything back stage for the slam before going out back for a smoke. 

Arthur approaches Feliciano and asks for a lighter, which Feliciano gladly shares. He smiles at Arthur and nods, handing it over. “So you here for the slam?” The Brit asks, glancing at Feliciano. “I’m here every time, I just love to listen to poetry. They always are so beautiful.” He leans on the wall and blows out the smoke. Feliciano giggles softly. 

“Are you an English major? I think I’ve seen you here before, haven’t you gone on stage before? But no, I’m not here for the slam I’m here because I own the place, but I do enjoy the slams as well.” Feliciano responds and puts out his cigarette. “So I guess I’ll see you in there, right? You should go on stage tonight so I can hear some of your work?” 

Arthur glances at Feliciano. “Yeah I am. I wasn’t planning on it but I could go up tonight. Promise you’ll be in the crowd?” He asks then puts out his cigarette when Feliciano walks inside. He kicks the wall and tosses his hands in the air in frustration. He’s waited for so long to flirt with Feliciano and he played it off like he’d never seen the guy before. 

Arthur heads inside and clenches his fists in his pockets, stepping onstage first when the time comes. He has a love poem for once, before he only wrote pessimism about the government and the state of the economy, he just has to confess to Feliciano this one time. He opens his trembling lips before starting to speak, looking directly at Feliciano who, as he asked, is standing in the crowd instead of behind the counter. 

Feliciano’s golden eyes shine as he listens to the words that seem directed at him. He isn’t sure, but he supposes he can ask once the show is over. He smiles when Arthur steps off the stage and goes back to work. To his surprise, Arthur finds his way to the register and buys a tea. Feliciano sends Ludwig to make the order and leans on the counter. 

“Your work was just divine, Arthur, who was it written for?” He asks gently, tilting his head to the side. Ludwig gives Arthur his tea then walks away. Arthur blushes lightly and takes it, sipping the drink. 

“Oh… Well… You actually. I really like you and I wanted to date you for a long time but I couldn’t seem to tell you anything. So I wanted to flirt with you, and this seemed romantic.” He says softly. Feliciano blushes darkly and smiles brightly. 

“Oh well in that case, I get off after the slam.” Feliciano says, scribbling down his phone number and pushing it over to Arthur. “Give me a call and we’ll go out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Coffee


End file.
